In Long Term Evolution (LTE), a radio communication scheme referred to as 5G has been studied to achieve larger capacity of systems, further acceleration of data transmission speeds, further reduction of latency in radio sections, and the like.
Radio communication systems configured to support 5G radio access technology (new Radio Access Technology (RAT)), evolved E-URTA, and an access technology other than 3GPP (non-3GPP access type) have been studied along with the study of 5G radio communication schemes (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1). According to Non-Patent Document 1, the radio communication system is referred to as a next generation system. The next generation system includes a next generation core network.